


The perks of Mischief

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and George spend the night talking about Brothers and MIschief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perks of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a tumblr drabble request.

After being exiled to earth for trying to dominate Midgard, Loki found himself welcomed into a small magical community. The family who found him curled up on a street corner in his mortal form had taken him home and fed him. The Weasley's seemed to be a very generous bunch. Molly told Loki tales of her twin boy's mischief and Loki regaled them with a few of his own. 

"I swore to never again mess with Sif or her hair. Thor nearly crushed me!"

Laughing, George clasped one hand to Loki's shoulder " oh that's nothing! You should hear about what Freddie did to Ron once!"

Smiling Loki turned his body to face the remaining twin, " what pray tell did he do?" 

"Well, Ron accidentally broke mine and Freddie's Practice broom."

"practice broom?" Loki inquired with a slightly furrowed brow. 

"yeah, it was just like a normal flying broom but it only went up about 2 feet off the ground. It's a standard toy in wizarding families."

"How did he break it?"

"see, I'm not really sure. story varies depending on who tells it. Fred told me he flew it into a wall. "

"what did Fred do to Ron?"

"He took Ron's favorite stuffed bear and turned it into the most wicked spider I ever saw." 

"What did Ron do?" Loki, now fully encapsulated by the story was leaning across the table towards George. Long fingers laced together under his chin. 

"Well," George continued "He very loudly started screaming for our Mum!" Letting out a low chuckle George's face goes sullen for a moment. "Mum was furious of course. She was so mad she actually took away my toy broom to make sure Fred couldn't use it." A small smile spread itself back across his face as he finished telling Loki the story. Looking around the room Loki noticed that George and he were the only ones still at the table. 

"You miss him don't you." Loki asked George quietly. Looking up at Loki with watery eyes George gave the barest of nods before swallowing thickly. 

"He was my other half. Without him, It feels like there is a huge hole in me." wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.

"I used to feel like that." Loki tells George. " I used to be that close to my brother. I miss it occasionally."

"What happened to you two?"

With a heaving sigh Loki reveals his betrayal of Thor and Odin. "I suppose my mischief had gotten the better of me. At times i do miss that oaf terribly."

"why don't you apologise?"

"They wouldn't hear of it"

"why"

"The All-father is stubborn in nature, as is Thor." Leaning back into the chair Loki changed the subject. "Enough about me. Tell me more about your twin. I've nothing but time and the patience to listen."

Smiling Fred allowed the change and continued into the night telling tale s of his mischief at school and exchanging banter with Loki.


End file.
